1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the detection of hydrogen in an inert gas stream. More specifically, it concerns a method and system for detecting hydrogen in an inert gas stream which stream includes dry air for providing an oxidizing component. It also particularly relates to apparatus that is applicable to a system for continuously monitoring an inert gas stream, in order to detect any hydrogen which may be included therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operations where large vessels, or the like, are filled with an inert gas in order to provide a working atmosphere therein which is needed for maintenance operations such as welding or cutting or the like within such vessels, it has been found that there are possible dangerous conditions developed. Such dangerous conditions are due to pockets or small areas within the entire space, which may go undetected by the known prior methods of determining the safety of such atmosphere.
Thus, it has been a past procedure to introduce a supply of nitrogen gas into a vessel that is to be worked upon by personnel on the interior thereof. Such work involved the use of cutting, burning or welding operations such that any explosive atmosphere encountered would be detonated and thus jeopardize the personnel. The past practice was to fill such vessel with a supply of nitrogen, and then to test the safety of the atmosphere in the vessel by using a hand held detection device. A serious question of safety was inherent in that procedure since any hydrogen which may have existed in the pure form or as a hydrocarbon or the like, would tend to form into or gather as pockets with considerable concentration. Such pockets might readily go undetected by the indicated prior procedure, but because of convection currents or the like they could easily be detonated.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and system for eliminating the possible dangers inherent in past procedures which were used for inerting the atmosphere in large size vessels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which includes structure for continous monitoring of a gas stream in such a manner that the atmosphere of a vessel to be inerted may be continously monitored as its neutralizing is taking place. The system includes as an element thereof a particular monitoring chamber structure with related elements, such that the sample gas stream will pass therethrough and may be continously monitored for the presence of hydrogen therein.